My Protector
by Yumi-Ulrich4ever
Summary: [Oneshot] 'He is my protector. I know he'll do anything for me. And that scares me more than anything I've ever faced.' RS RikuSora Yaoi, Minor KH2 spoilers


A/N: This is my first try at a Kingdom Hearts story, so please be kind.

Warnings: Yaoi (MalexMale) don't like, don't read. This also contains a few spoilers from the end of Kingdom Hearts 2, so you may not want to read this if you haven't finished the game yet.

* * *

He is my protector. 

A being sent from above to keep watch over me.

And I know he'll do anything for me.

Even when we were younger he seemed to keep a look out for me. I was always the careless one; forgetting to look before I leaped. And he was always there to get me out of bad situations. I know he tried to hide it. When I got hurt, he'd always tease me; tell me 'Way to go, baka.' But he always came to my aid when I needed him. There was never a doubt in my mind that he was always watching over me.

He is my protector.

He helped me lock himself away in the darkness rather than let the world be filled with heartless again…rather than letting me get hurt…

He took on the form of an enemy to assist me, to insure my safety…He'd do anything to keep me safe…

He is my protector.

And that scared me more than anything I've ever faced.

Because as my protector, he was willing to put his life on the line to save me. He would jump in front of danger just to make sure that I wasn't harmed, not caring whether or not he was hurt in the process. And that's what gave me fear.

I couldn't live without him.

If ever there was a time, if for some reason I was going to be killed, he'd take my place without question…sacrificing his life in place of mine. I knew he would do it if ever a time like that came. I pray thatday never comes, because I couldn't stand to be the cause of his life's end. There's no way I could go on without him.

I always took him for granted. I never truly understood his tactics in protecting me. I remember thinking that he figured I couldn't stand on my own two feet. That angered me. I used to yell at him, used to tell him I was good enough to not need his protection, good enough to not want him always watching my back. I wanted to be alone, to prove I couldfight on my own. I regret thinking like that. Because when the time did come when I had to fight alone, I found myself wishing he was with me, protecting me.

He is my protector.

He's so strong, so easily depended on. And I envy him for being so brave. He seemed so much older than me, so much more mature and better off. I often failed to remember there was only a year age difference, and I forgot that he was hiding behind fake emotions.

He was weak; stronger than me, but none the less imperfect, as all of us are. But offering me his protection made me see him like he was invincible. And I forgot that he was human, easily injured and hiding inside himself.

And as I sit here, on this beach in the darkness with him at my side, I am reminded of his mortality, and wish I hadn't failed to recall it earlier.

The battle with Xemnas was over. But it had been difficult.

I should've known…should've acknowledged his presence when the organization's last member held his weapon close to me, ready to finish me off. I shouldn't have forgotten that my protector was with me and if I was in danger than he was in danger too. But I was careless…and he was hurt because of me. Before I had known what was happening, there he was, pushing me out of the way and taking the blast of pain in my place. I could only stand there, a look of terror across my face as he fell to the ground in anguish.

I recollect telling myself that if he died…I would never forgive myself.

And I wouldn't have.

He is my protector.

Even in simple battles he would have never left me to fight alone. When the dusks arrived, he stood by my side through the assault, although he was severely injured and in no condition to fight. But still, there he was. I could've fought them off by myself. He could've just sat on the sidelines for once to take care of himself. But he gladly gave me assistance, even when I didn't need it.

We sit in silence for the moment. I turn my head to get a good look at him, while his gaze is averted to water, the dark ocean that looks ready to swallow us if we were to step foot in it. I watch him carefully for a moment, studying his form. And again I am reminded that he is only one person, one helpless teenage boy who'd give anything for me.

He's still hurting from the pain his injury caused. His pale form is shaking ever so slightly from the strain to keep himself upright, a few spikes of silver hair, shining like pale moonlight cling to his forehead. Upon the release of my worried sigh, he turns his eyes in my direction. The emotionless façade I was accustomed to seeing had vanished in time and I saw the suffering and exhaustion in his alluring aquamarine eyes. He was offering me a weak smile, and I felt my heart throb in guilt.

When he looked back over the restless water, I crawled over to him in silence and seated myself directly behind him. Gently wrapping my arms around his chest, I lightly pull him backwards, and he lets go a gasp of surprise but doesn't protest. He relaxes in my embrace, the back of his head resting on my shoulder and his back pressed against my torso. I smile gently down at him and he returns it to the best of his ability, the gratitude evident in his eyes.

And I finally understood. I could never comprehend his tactics before. I never had known why he would willingly give everything up for me; put his life in danger to save me.

But now I understand. He is my protector, keepingme safeout of the love he holds for me. The protection is his way of showing he cares. I care for him as well. I will always be grateful for him. And sitting here, keeping him safe in my arms is when I finally figure it out. He will always put himself in front of danger for me. And I will gladly do the same.

Because I am his protector.

And I'll do anything for him.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
